Saving the others
by kookylover98
Summary: When Max, Iggy, Gasman, and Angel are kidnap by Erasers it's up to Fang and Nudge to save them with the help of Dylan, and some new friends! (Sorry I suck at summarys!)


Chapter 1: Just us

Hello! I am now a Maximum Ride reader/fan! Thanks to my best friend SleepyCortez33! Anyways this idea has been stuck in my mind since the day I read the first book (Angel experiment) and I love the idea of Fang and Nudge there like both my fav characters...mostly Fang! 3 Anyways I hope you enjoy it! :)

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Erasers!"

It was the last thing Fang heard before falling into the silent darkness.

8 hours later...

Nudge was awoken by the sound of birds chirping. She winced in pain as she slowly sat up. Slowly and carefully touching her face she winced again. With a moan she got up, and stumbled her way to the bathroom. She rubbed her sore eyes, and looked the mirror. Her left eye widen as she was greeted by an 11 yr. old girl who looked like she came out of hell. She carefully touched the deep, bloody, and fresh claw mark on her face, and yelped. She then saw a couple of bite marks on her arms and shoulders. Her yellow shirt was stained with blood. The bottom part of her shirt was torn, and she had cuts on her stomach. Even her fingers and knuckles were scraped and cut, and her right eye was swollen shut. As soon as she was done looking at her injured self she remembered.

"The erasers...they did this." she said quietly clenching her hands into fists.

Her eyes widen remembering about the flock. She quickly limped out the bathroom, and into the living room, and only saw broken furniture, glass, and ripped curtains.

"Oh no.." she whispered.

Nudge began to walk around hoping to find Max, Iggy, Gasman, Angel, or Fang. She fell to her knees when she realized she was all alone. Just as she was about to burst into tears she heard a low groan. Nudge snapped her head up, and gasped as Fang crawled out from under some broken furniture. He was just as bad as Nudge. He had blood sliding down his bruised and cut face. His lip was busted, and his eye was black, and swollen shut too. His black shirt looked lik it went through a shredder. His arms were bruised, and had claw marks, or bites. He also had a few claw marks here and there.

"Ugh what happened?" he asked holding his head in pain.

"Fang! Your here! And alive!" shouted Nudge as she hugged him.

"Ow" he said as she hugged him.

"Oops sorry." she said letting him go.

Fang looked around, and slowly got up. He looked at Nudge, and winced as he saw her injures.

"What happened? All I remember was someone shouted erasers, and then blank." he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I remember a little. I remember seeing Max braiding Angels hair, and Iggy with Gasman on the sofa playing video games, and you were walking in...Then erasers they bursted through windows, and doors...t-they attacked us. There were alot of them! I can't remember the rest it's all a blur from there." said Nudge rubbing her head.

Fang pulled a first-aid kit from a cabinet, and looked at her.

"All I remember was a blow to my head, and Angel screaming." said Fang opening up the kit.

"There not here." said Nudge.

"What? Have you checked?" asked Fang.

"Just the whole living room. I guess I didn't see you with all that junk over you." she said.

"Hm...hold still." said Fang.

Nudge stood still as he wiped clean her claw mark with rubbing alcohol. She cried a bit, but held still letting him clean up the cuts.

"You sure got alot of cuts." he said as he handed her some bandages.

"Look who's talking! Your worser than me." said Nudge.

Fang looked at her, and smiled a little. Nudge watched as he cleaned his own cuts and bandaged up. Nudge walked to the flipped ver fridge, and opened up. She grabbed a few cups of ice, and wrapped them in bags. She handed Fang a bag of ice.

"Put it on your eye." she said.

"Thanks." he said as he put it on his eye.

Soon after they were healed at least a little. They both searched in, out, and around the house for the others.

"Any sign of the others?" asked Nudge.

"Nope. There all gone." said Fang.

"Oh no! What if the erasers took them?" said Nudge.

"But where? The school is destroyed." said Fang.

"What if there's another one!" Nudge shouted in fear.

"Doubt it. Even if there was why leave us behind? wouldn't they need us too?" he said.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" asked Nudge.

"Well lets fly around, and see if any of the others are around. It can't be just us two here." said Fang.

"Ok...hey Fang?"

"Hm?"

"Can we eat first? Cause I'm really hungry." said Nudge holding her growling stomach.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

That's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please Review and tell me what you think! I would appreciate it very much!:)


End file.
